


Dancing

by MissMeggie



Series: Jax/Jenna Series- Jenna 'Verse [9]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opie's little sister is in love. Pre EK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419214) by [MissMeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie). 



> I own nothing but Jenna.

He watched her. Jumping on her bed dancing around a honorary title song blasting out her stereo. A whirling dervish of hair and a smile gracing her face. "Dance with me Op." she held out her hand to pull him up.

"I'm not dancing …"

"Its fun…" she was in love and for real this time. With Jax Teller. He would break her. She would cry. When it happens he'll repair her because he's Harry he fixes her broken parts. He was her brother. She was his sister and she danced because she loved and was loved by Jax Teller.


End file.
